


insane

by Mow



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm sorry & please don't kill me, remember that one wookay!camsex that never came to life???, this is part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mow/pseuds/Mow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Round 2 check-in for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_PRIMORDIUM2016/profile">the_primordium</a>. This is not related to the story from Round 1.]</p><p>Minjun and Wooyoung want to do the same thing, but in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insane

_L.A., April 2014_

Wooyoung is fixing his hair in the bathroom, concentrated on one strand that just won’t be tamed, when Minjun comes and bumps at the back of his knees, startling him.

“Hyung!” He protests, and gets back to spraying at the top of his hair immediately. 

Minjun grimaces at the cloud of sticky lacquer that hovers around them, but he puts his arm around Wooyoung’s waist to rest his chin on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “Wooyoung ah, you should let the staff take care of that.”

Wooyoung pauses, their gazes locked in the mirror. Minjun’s voice held something that now shows at the corner of his mouth. Wooyoung acts like he doesn’t know what that is. “They’re busy with Junho and Taec. And I got impatient.”

Minjun would find that strange if he didn’t know the source of Wooyoung’s current jumpiness. He hides his smile on Wooyoung’s sparkly tank top this time, and then lets go of him to take the spray from his hands. “Here, I’ll give you a hand.”

Wooyoung half frowns, half pouts, his lips curve in distaste and he’s about to say something, but he holds it back. He settles for watching Minjun’s face as the latter pulls gently at some strands, pushes at others, rakes once or twice at the top of his head and only uses the spray when he’s sure he’s finished. Wooyoung’s eyes keep falling to Minjun’s lips though, the teeth digging into the lower lip as Minjun frowns in concentration, the tongue poking out to lick at the corner a moment later. 

Minjun appreciates the stare even as he pretends not to be aware of it. “Close your eyes,” Minjun says, and Wooyoung does. He still falls for Minjun’s tricks sometimes, just so Minjun can fall all the harder for him. Minjun’s already finished with his hair, and it looks great if he can say so himself. The only problem now is that those styled up waves make Minjun want to do things that would only mess it all up again, and wouldn’t Wooyoung kill him for that. But he can’t resist indulging one small temptation, so when Wooyoung closes his eyes Minjun closes in to nuzzle just under his ear, leaving a kiss on his jugular.

“Minjun--”

“Shhh, nobody’s here--”

“That’s not--”

But Minjun brushes their lips together and that’s enough for Wooyoung to press him against the sink even as he holds Minjun’s wrists to stop him, the spray still in the latter’s right hand.

“Not now,” he whispers, though his voice says the opposite. Minjun’s fleeting smirk gets Wooyoung to push him against the sink again, using his hips to do so. “You know what I want.”

“I know what you want,” Minjun echoes, teasing, getting in tune already. He will just have to change the lyrics a little. “But wait, _you said no_ , without your touch I go--”

“I’m not doing it.”

“But you _want_ to--”

“I don’t want you to _film_ it.”


End file.
